


Willow Understanding Willow

by wintergreen_tic_tac



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Gen, Willow and Luz bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergreen_tic_tac/pseuds/wintergreen_tic_tac
Summary: Luz and Willow have a sleepover and Luz teaches Willow about human realm labels, and she finds one that fits.
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Willow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Willow Understanding Willow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if that title made sense. it's 2:30  
> am and I havent slept in 36 hours.

"Girls' night! Girls' night!" Luz screeches when Willow opens the door to her house. She giggles.  
"Nice to see you too, Luz."  
The girl in question looks around the living room.  
"Ooh, nice place you got here!" she says.  
"Thanks. My parents are having date night so we have the house to ourselves. Which means we can do whatever we want!" Willow tells Luz. She pulls a small box out of her pocket- her phone.  
"Might I introduce you to a little thing called... The Good Witch Azura?" she asks.  
Willow sighs, "Of course, but I'm done reading for today. Movie or nothing, Luz."  
She props her phone up against a giant planter on the floor and lays on her belly, and Willow mimics her.

Willow has to admit- she wasn't expecting to like the movie as much as she did. And Luz talking through it, providing background information, wasn't as annoying as she might have thought.  
"Wanna watch the second one?" Luz asks, "It's a classic underdog tale, you'll love it."  
"Maybe some other night," Willow tells her.  
"Hm," Luz thinks for a second, "Wanna play truth or dare?"  
"You know that always turns into oversharing," Willow says. Not that that's a bad thing; she'll never admit it, but the human realm intrigues her much more than she lets on.  
"Okay, well, wanna have Real Talk Time? We can ask each other whatever question but the other person can plead the fifth if she so chooses." Willow isn't exactly sure what that means, but she says, "You wanna start?"

Hours speed by like seconds. The girls talk about anything and everything- their childhoods, feelings about certain classmates, favorite foods. Luz dodges a question about Amity then asks with a nudge, "Hey, what about you? You got your eye on anyone?"  
Willow scratches her head.  
"No, I've never been into romance or anything like that. Who needs it when you have friendship? It's much better, in my opinion," she says. Luz thinks this over for a second.  
"Do you have a word for that here? In the human realm we call that 'aromantic'. There are bunches of words for different gender-likings. I'm bisexual, myself, that means I like girls and boys. Wait, I'm getting off track- do y'all have those words here?"  
"No, we don't. We just kind of... like who we like and don't like who we don't like. I can see the beauty in having a label though," Willow says.  
Luz's eyes light up and she whips out her phone.  
"Ooh! There are also flags for all of them! I think you'll really like the aro flag," she tells her as she taps the screen a few times. Luz turns it to Willow- the screen is displaying a rectangle with horizontal stripes of grey, black, white, and a couple shades of green.  
"Ooh, pretty!" Willow says.  
"Right?" Luz turns off her phone.  
"Aromantic... I like it," Willow declares.


End file.
